Walking Dead Remixed: A New Beginning
by Souldevil21
Summary: What happens when Lee is given a second chance to rewrite his own survival in the apocalypse? Who will he save from their death and who will he let die to protect Clementine! From Season 1 And Maybe Season 2 Possible OC if requested
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im retrying to make a good fanfiction sotry after my failed attempt but this time the passion is there as i do my favorite topic to write about so lets get started

Chapter.1 A New Day Has Begun Again

Lee sits in the cop car thinking about what he did to the state senator

"Why did i go and kill him like that i know i was angry but...am i really like this"

He heard stories about prison but never had to go in there himself now he gets to experince it first hand

"Well i reckon you didnt do it then" The cop says to him

"Why do you say that?" Lee replies after the comment the officer says

"Y'know I've driven a bunch of fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout the time I get the I didnt do it"

"Not from me" Lee replies back

"Cause guys in your position already said it enough?" The cop replies bluntly

After a while of silence and the radio chatting the conversation finally continues after the cop speaks up

"I followed your case a little bit,you being a Macon boy and all."

"Your From Macon Then." Lee Replies Back "Why does this feel so familar" Lee thinks to himself"

FLASHBACK

Lee pulls Clementine in for one last hug "Ill miss you" His final words to her "Me too." Clem says back with tears rolling down her face

Slowly she backs away from him towards the door "Dont go." She says muffled in his ears as he closes his eyes

He can hear his family and friends "Lee your here now its time to see everyone you lost come Lee" He can hear Carley his love intrest say to him

"But what about Clementine!" He yells back not wanting to leave her alone in this world

"Lee you have a choice Happiness or Grief you must choose who means more to you Me or Clementine" Carley replies back

"I choose..." Then he can hear Clementine scream "Clementine!" He yells running away from Carley

FLASHBACK OVER

"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case,like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in,with all due respect" The cop replied to Lees earlier question

He continues saying "A real shame, that is"

As a cop car passes by The cop keeps talking "Hell,the whole family used to be regulars at your folks drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

"I guess I should play along till I get in the car crash" Lee thinks to himself "Sure is" Lee says

"Good" The cop replies "I got a nephew up at UGA, you teach there long?"

"Just play along Lee" He says to himself "Going on my sixth year"

"You meet your wife in Athens" The cop says.  
>and a bit more Lee still hurt by this turns his head down towards the floor "Why was i so stupid back then?" He thinks to himself<p>

"You wanna know how I see it?" The cop says

"Sure" Lee says bluntly

But as the cop opens his mouth Lee gives him the death stare he did before "Everything is the same so far no real differences"

"Regardless,could be you just married the wrong woman" The cop said "You Ass how da-" Lee thought to himself "just play along Lee" He reminded himself

After the storie of the I didnt do it guy Lee gets reminded that the walker is coming up on the road

"Oh,I got another good for ya. This one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarous if i do say so"

"Here we go" He thinks "Oh shit!" He says as the walker hits the car

END OF CHAPTER 1

So what did you guys think? alot better if i do say so myself Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did creating it im gonna try my best to update this daily but dont hate me if i dont thanks for reading this guys  
>Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Decided to write this second chapter to celebrate my first review the review wanted first person perspective so from here on out whenever you see I its refering to Lee alright and thank you kesarkuch for the review

Chapter.2 Remeeting My Sweet Pea

As I finally hear the cop screaming I cant help but feel guilty "I couldve prevented this but I have to get to Clementine!" I think to myself

As I finally regained consciousness from the wreck I immediately feel the pain on my leg "Shit I forgot about my leg" I thought to myself

The horrific sight in front of me made me want to vomit as the officer lay in the position he was in before with blood seeping on the ground still

"Im sorry..." I whisper to noone in particular "Time to get out of the car now" I say as I kick the window out and drag myself out of it

With the strength I have pull myself around the car to the dead cop feeling even more guilty with every step I take

"Remember what happens here Lee.." I think as I approach the dead cop

"Wait.. The shotgun shell Ill need that" but as I turn around to get it I trip and fall on the shotgun "Damn my clumsiness" I say to noone again

As I regain my focus I can hear a man screamin "WHY CANT I GET INTO THIS HOUSE UGH!"

"That must be the other guy who was dumb to get the tv but I dont remember hearing him the first time" I assume I never listened back cause of how scared I was

"Right the shell" I reach over to grab the shell and obtain it and put it in my pocket

"Ok here we go" I stand up to walk to the officer and grab his keys

"Dont drop them this time Lee" I say to myself I uncuff the first one no problem but have some trouble with the second "Almost..Got it!" I say out loud to myself

After I uncuff myself I run back to the shotgun as I wait for the cop to come back from the dead

"Grr..." He says "Here we go again" I put the shell in the gun and wait for him to try and attack me

"Rargh!" He yells out As I pull the trigger on him "Great idea me now all those walkers will come out"

"Wait Clem should be in the hill about now" I think "Remember what you said" I mumble "Help! Go get someone! There's been a uh-shooting!" I yell to her

Clem runs off like last time "Ill be there shortly hang on Clem" "Time to go now" I say as limp-running towards the fence to get into her yard

"Im here Clem im here" I say as I back towards the porch like last time "Wait for the gunshots" "There they are!" I hear the gunshots in the distance

I glance towards her treehouse "Now how did I get her down from there again?" I had an impulse to yell help but remembered "Stay quiet Lee everyones gone this time around and you know it"

I limp to get into her house and grab the walkie talkie to contact her "I have to get in there" I think to myself

As I approach the door I can hear a small gasp and turn around to see where the noise came from "Was that..?" I think

After awhile of silence and looking around I decide to open the glass door to enter Clementines house

The stench caught offguard as it smelled worse then the first time I was in here

After the surprise of the stench I go around the blood puddle on the floor carefully not to fall on said puddle

I open the drawer where the walkie talkie was and grab it when I get startled with *BEEP* You have 3 new messages

I couldnt bring myself to replay the messages after all that happened to them

FLASHBACK

After Clem and I escaped the Marsh House from the stranger we start walking through all the walkers covered in muck

"Clem.." I say weakly

"What is it Lee?" She says back oblivious to the fact that I was bit cause I took off half of my arm

"Just..stay...close..." I say with what little strength I have left in me

"Ok Lee" She says back

After a while of walking she stops suddenly so I glance over to see what shes staring at

And when I did I couldnt help but feel very sad for her "Clem...Dont" I try to comfort but pass out due to lack of strength

This wasnt gonna end well for us I knew that much

FLASHBACK OVER

"Daddy?" The sudden voice snaps me out of my flashback

"Huh?" I say dumbly

"You need to be quiet" She says back

After the whole questioning I had to repeat to her my heart breaking each time knowing she has no idea about what happened

"Do you see me? I can see you through the window" Wait a minute now theres supposed to be something be-

"Eep!" She says on the talkie as I instantly turn around to find her babysitter Sandra coming towards me

We struggle for awhile then when I finally get free dumb me slips on the blood anyways and hits my head on the bar

Kicking her back urgently I rush towards the door as she tries to bite my leg as gets on top of me

Finally fighting her off I crawl towards the door hearing her say "Here" As I grab the hammer from her shaking hands and smash Sandras face in yet again

"Hi there swe-" Stopping myself mid sentence as I forget I didnt start calling her that till the motel

"Did you kill it? She says to me "No something else before me did" I say back

"I heard her scream two nights ago maybe one of the monsters got her" She replies back

"Two nights ago yea thats probably what happened" I say back

"Everything is the same so far lets hope it stays that way" I think

"Youve been all by yourself through this? I say to Clementine

"Yea I want my parents to come home now..." She replies

"I think that might be awhile...Y'know?" I say sadly

"Oh.." She replies to me "Look I dont know what happened but Ill look after you till then" I replie

She nods to me "What should we do know?"

I made it to you sweet pea and this time im not going anywhere I promise

End Of Chapter 2

So two chapters down so far what you guys think so far thanks to u guys who reviewed it ive taken your advice and there wont be any OCs and its in first perspective so hope that helped the story As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Soul here sorry if the last chapter was a little bland had to get the meeting between Lee and Clem just right but this time around we get to go where and lets just say prepare for a shock! as always thanks for your support for this series its really keeping me motivated and I kinda have the first 3 episodes ready to type so lets get to it!

Ch.3 Hershels Farm

"Lets look for help before it gets dark" I reply back to the 8 year old

"Yea.. its not safe at night" She says back

I bring out my hand for her to grab onto and she automatically puts it in her hand

"Lets go stay close to me" "My famous line right there" I think after saying it

As we walk I almost forgot that she ran ahead of me because we just met

Just to be sure I look back up at her treehouse and can see the tiniest glint of a hammer

"Huh she really did think about dropping a hammer on me" I chuckle at the thought of that

"Lee? theres some people out there should we hide?" Clem says to me

"I think we should to go talk to them actually" Recognizing the figures instantly

"Ok.." She says "Just stay close ok?" She nods in agreement

As we open the gate the pain from my leg stings alot "Forgot about that guess I get to look like a walker again..." I think as I start limping

"Im never getting home to mama at this rate" The white shirt guys says after the green shirt guy groans

"This sucks" Green shirt guy says "Think Lee what was this guys name? Was it Brad or what?" I struggle to remember as they struggle to move the car

"Its hot dish night" White shirt guy says

Before I go out I look to make sure Clementine is behind me still I breathe a sgh of relief as she is but then she tugs my pant leg to get my attention

"Whats the matter?" I say forgetting this conversation regretfully

"Should I stay?" She replies "What?" I reply still not remembering the conversation yet

"I dont want to stay in the treehouse tonight, but I dont know if I should leave. What if my parents come home? She says

"I wont leave you alone swe-" Catching myself again before calling her by the nickname

She smiles back knowing im with her "Lets go somewhere safe thats close, ok? She replies

"Thats a good idea" I reply knowing we go to her parents anyways

After the conversation ended we open the gate much to the surprise of the green and white shirts

"Hey man!" I say dumbly

"HOLY SHIT!" Green shirt says "DONT EAT US!" white shirt says

"We're not gonna hurt you" I reply them

"Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were BOTH going to give us the chomp." Green shirt says

"What are you doing?" I reply back

"Trying to get home, this neighborhood is a disaster" He replies back "Are you trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I havent seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back

"Im Shawn, Shawn Greene" Shawn says

"So thats what his name was.." I then reply to him "Lee, And this is Clementine

White shirt kneals down to Clems height stating his first name "Im Chet"

"We shouldnt be out in the open like this" Shawn then says

"How about you help us out of here then we will take you and your daughter down to my familys farm where it should be safe

"Im not her dad Im.." Thinking again on my feet "just some guy"

"Just some guy? Shes alone?" Shawn replies I nod to confirm that

"What do you wanna d-" I try to ask but am cut off by the walkers gaining on us already

"Them monsters coming we gotta go!"

After finally pushing the car out of the way and started driving to his familys farm I cant help but feel sadness for Shawn

"He was the first guy I saw die in front of me" I remember

"Lets hope I can prevent that this time"

After it gets dark his familys farm finally comes into view

Clem and I stare at each other a smile on our faces as we pull in

"Hey Shawn... Im a run on home. My mamas gonna be in a snit." Chet replies

"No sweat man Ill catch you tomorrow night" Shawn says

Before he leaves he turns to us and says "It was nice to meet ya both"

As the door opens I see the first victim to someone close to them dying

"Thank god your okay" Hershel says

"Here goes nothing" I think to myself

After Hershel and Shawn talk abit he looks at us

"Youve brought a couple guests" Hershel says to his son

"You"re boys a lifesaver" I say to him

"Glad he could be of help to somebody" He says then follows up with "So its just you and your daughter then"

Shawn butts in with "Oh not her dad hes well just some guy who found her"

Hershel then kneals to Clems height and asks "Honey do you know this man?" "Yes.." She replies back

"Ok then" He says back as I breathe a sigh of relief

After finally patching up my wound on my leg he tells us to sleep in the barn "I feel better knowing I was somewhat truthful to him" I reply remembering the conversation

As we finally lay down on the bed Clem then says what I was waiting for "It smells like..." "Manure" I reply back to her "Manure? Like when a horse plops?"

"Just like that" I reply to her

"I miss my mom and dad" she says "I bet Clem" I reply to comfort her

"How far is Savannah?" She says to me

FLASHBACK

"A map of the train routes Route 37 Savannah thats where Kennys got us headed"

FLASHBACK OVER

"Pretty far" I say truthfully "Oh.. Ok"

As the silence sets in so does my tiredness as I finally fall asleep

END OF CH.3

Wow that chapter took forever to get going this was more dialoged based but thats okay as The Walking Dead was also dialoged based mostly and with all this was more of a refresher for the game then it was for the fanfiction itself this may happen time to time and it helps me find a point to go off of as well as new ways to rewrite this as always Reviews are appreciated and encouraged and hope you guys stay constant with the support you guys have been great stick around for the next chapter tomorrow! 


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter for you guys hope you guys enjoy chapter 4!

Ch.4 Coming back home FLASHBACK

"Hes not like the others jesus all yall are making it worse!" Kenny says to me

"You think your the reason Duck was bitten like you had this coming or something!?" I reply back

"You didnt kill Hershels son" I reply calmer in tone

"Aint no way this world lets my son live when I put someone elses in the ground" Kenny says to me

"Stop the train man.." I reply and after a look of anger then sorrow he does as I say

FLASHBACK OVER

"Hey get up" I hear a familar voice say

"Im itchy" Clem says out loud

"Well you slept in a barn Clem, lucky you dont have spiders in your hair" I say before Kenny does

She instantly checks for spiders leaving me with a grin on my face

"I was gonna say the same thing to her" Kenny chuckles "But I guess since your her dad you should know she wouldve done that"

"Not exactly like that but sure" I think then say "Im not her dad names Lee"

"Im Kenny" Kenny replies to me "Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything! Ken Jr. replies

"We better get going or we wont hear the end of it" Kenny says

"Thats my Ken Junior. We call him Duck though" Kenny then says

"Duck?" I reply to make conversation "Yea nothing bothers. Like water off a ducks back, y'know" Kenny replies

"Thats a valuable trait lately" I reply "No kiddin. But frankly, I think its because hes as dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny replies as I trie to hide my laugh at that

"DAAAAD!" Duck yells "But he makes up for it in enthusiasm" Kenny says

As we walk towards Kennys wife Katjaa and Duck I cant help but remember their deaths and how I was going to avoid it

"The word is your on your way to Macon" Kenny says snapping me out of my thoughts

"My family is from there" I reply with fake enthusiasm knowing what happened to them

"Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Kenny says

"Ill see what the girl would like" I reply to him

"Ahh gotta consult the missus I understand" He says

He then turns to his wife "Honey,Duck this is Lee and whats the girls name?" Clem hides behind my leg "And this why you are my sweet pea" I think

"Clementine" I say stating her name "Clementine" Ken repeats

"That is a very pretty name" Katjaa says

Clem then smiles at the complement to her name

A Few minutes of talking to everyone I finally talk to Duck

"Hey Duck can you help me for a moment?" I say to him "SURE! Whatcha need?" He replies

"I need you to go introduce yourself to Clementine can you do that? I say

"The foreman can and will do that!" Duck hops off the tractor

There you are Shawn I saved your life I actually did it

Out of the corner of my eye I see Hershel go into the barn "Here we go again with the hard questions"

I walk in and he gaves me an angry look "How'd you get out of Atlanta?"

"I got a ride and then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy found me" I lied to him

"Hmmm. Well your no worse for wear." He replies to me "This farms a nice plot of land" I say to him

"Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would tell you that were full of crap." He says bluntly

"Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family and I guess so was I. Familys important; its all that matters. You agree with that?"

"Was brought up too yes" I reply

"Wheres your family now? Parents,wife,girlfriend?" He says to me

"There are gone but I dont know if they are you know..." I reply "Even though I know my parents are..." I mumble to myself

"And now youve got this little girl to take care of, Clementine was it? You just stumbled up on her? He asks

"I was looking for help in her house and she came to my rescue." I reply

Then the advice comes in basically telling me to be honest but I remember it from the first time around

"Dad theres walkers coming on the fence!" Shawn yells out

"SHAWN! Go! Ill grab my gun!" He runs into the house and yells

"Wait what? but Ducks not on the tractor is he?" I say to myself as I run

I see Shawn with a walker latched onto him and then Hershel came out to shoot it

I run over to get him off Shawn after a few seconds of pulling him off the walker stumbles into Hershel biting and killing him

"THATS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN WHAT?" I think in my head

"DAD! DAD! CAN YOU HEAR ME DAD!" Shawn replies to his now deceased father

He then turns to us and says this "I...I think you guys should go im going to bury him then jesus I dont know anymore"

Kenny looks at me and says the words I was waiting to here "Youve got that ride to Macon if you want it"

FLASHBACK

"Kat..Kat..Katjaa!" "Honey..why..Oh my fucking god she just just!" Kenny says then closes his dead wifes eyes before turning to Duck gun in hand

"What do we do?" He says to me "Give me the gun Ken ill do it" I answer back. He hands the gun to me in tears as I take aim at Ducks head

"Im sorry" I whisper before slowly pulling the trigger

FLASHBACK OVER

END OF CH.4

Surprise twist was revealed Lee must now learn the consequences of saving some lives How will this be effect Lee and what will he do in that stead? Find out tomorrow in the next chapter Sorry if this was shorter then usual its for buildup as well as shock value so yea sorry for that As always Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!-Souldevil21 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone Soul here thanks for your reviews on yesterdays chapter these are alot more fun to make when I have people backing me up on my story also sorry if there shorter then others so I try to make up for it with daily chapters plus its very long to basically rewrite the entire walking dead game so little by little helps me with it Enough talk! let the CHAPTER begin!

Ch.5 Meeting the crew

After the drive to Macon which Duck kept asking if Hershel is okay I cant help but reflect on how he died

"So because I let Shawn live Hershel died in his place" I think

The truck stopping suddenly jerks me out of my thoughts

"Well this is as far as we're going" Kenny says about the truck stopping

"Then it's far enough" I reply getting out of the truck

I help Clementine get out of the truck as we start walking

"Now Ducks going to alert walkers here so I best to this for Clementine" I remember

"Hey Clem mind going to see if thats drugstores unlocked?" I ask her

"But... what if something happens while im over there?" She replys

"Ill be right over here it will be fine ok?" I tell her

"Ok.." She says

"Look!" Duck says

"Here we go" I mumble

"Hey there you friendly? Trucks run out of gas" Kenny yells

The walker turns to the source of the noise growling at the meal

"Fuck!" He says As a bunch more walkers come out of hiding I turn to see where Clementine is

She ran behind me while I was focused on the walkers

"So much for that idea Lee" I say in my thoughts

Then with Duck getting attacked by a walker and a very familar gunshot ringing out I run with Clem towards the drugstore past what his name as he says "Run!"

Inside the drugstore the arguement starts to happen as I see so many familar faces

"We cant take risks like this!" Lilly says to everyone

FLASHBACK

"DROP IT!" I yell at her

She complies and drops the gun as I hear Kenny say

"Get in! We are leaving this crazy bitch!" Kenny says

"She couldnt be trusted Lee I had to do it..." Lilly says to try to convince me

"Your not coming with us" I say bluntly

"Ill die out here!" She replies

"I dont care" I say back as everyone gets in the RV and we drive off leaving Lilly back there

FLASHBACK OVER

"And we cant just let people die either!" Carley says

"When I say that door stays shut no matter what I fucking mean it!" She replies back

"We dont know who these people are; they could be dangerous!" Lilly adds

"We have kids with us" I say to Lilly

"I see ONE little girl" Larry replies to me

Clem then nudges my leg to get my attention

"Whats wrong?" I ask her

"I...I have to pee" Clem says

"In a minute ok Clem?" I say back

She just looks away and back at the conversation

"They got kids Lilly!" Whats his name says

"Those things outside dont care" She replies back

"Maybe you should go join them then. Youll have something in common" Kenny adds angrily

"Shes not wrong. They took a risk" I reply while seeing clem sneak to the bathroom

"Wait a minute didnt she get...CRAP!" I think to myself

"SONOFABITCH ONE OF THEM IS BIITEN!" Larry says

"He wasnt bitten he couldnt have now excuse me a moment please!" I say to Larry

"And why do you say that?" He says back

"Katjaa do you see a bite?" I say while trying to get past everyone

"No im cleaning him up theres no bite hes fine! She replies back

"Trust her man hes not bit!" I say while heading towards the counter to unlock the door

"Yea hes not!" Kenny adds

While those two bicker I work on getting the key and unlocking the door before I hear

"Lee?" I turn towards Clem after hearing my name

"Yea?" I reply back "Theres someone in there" She says "Its just locked here I have the keys here" I say

I grab the keys and head towards the door prepared for the worst as I slowly open the door

"RARGH!" The walker screams and goes for Clementine before I kill it by pushing it into a shelf head first

"How did you..." Clem says to me

"Just reflexes I guess Clem" I reply back with smile

"WE COULD HAVE ALL BEEN WALKER FOOD IDIOT!" Larry yells

"THAT WAS STUPID THAT WAS..." Larry falls down

"The heart condition right" I mumble

"Did you say something Lee?" Clem asks confused

"No nothing Swe-" I say "Dang it did it again" I think in my head

"My pills.." Larry says

"Nitroglycerin pills?" I ask before Katjaa can

"Yes weve been out but how did you know that?" Lilly asks

"Ive seen this type of heart condition before" I lie

"We will get to work on getting him some medicine ok?" I add

"Im thinking this drugstore isnt a permanent solution" Whats his face says

"Whats your name again?" I ask

"Its Glenn guess I shouldve said so" Glenn says

"Im Lee how about you ran out and get gas?" I say

"Thats what I was thinking I know the area" He replies back

"Here take this walkie talkie you might need it" I say back

I hand him the walkie talkie before he heads out

"Ok you nerdy looking guy your our lookout" I say then

"Its Doug and you got it" Doug says "And Im Carley" Carley says

"Ok Carley shift with Doug when he needs it your a sharpshooter and it be best to keep you that way" I say

"You got it boss" She says

Lilly gives me the look of hatred after that comment

"Time to reopen old wounds" I mumble

END OF CHAPTER 5

And thats a wrap on this one most that I had to say was at the top so Like always reviews are appreciated and supported Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Tellgames but wish too all characters were made by Telltale and their respective creators


	6. Chapter 6

Hey another Chapter here for you guys sorry if its later than usual I went to sleep with the intention of waking up in 3 hours and woke up in 5 hours there goes my day basically anyways heres your guys chapter for today!

Chapter.6 The Office

"Alright Ill handle getting the medicine" I say to everyone

"If thats what you wanna do" Kenny replys back

After some searching for food and batteries I hear some noises

"Was that the military?" I say

No response from anyone

I then talk to Clementine and offer her some food

"Here you go Clementine" I say

"Thank you" She replies

I then muster up the courage to head into the office

I feel a presence at first scaring me then remembering Clementine went in here with me

"I..cant I cant think about them in here" I say outloud

Even the second time was harsh to see for me

I move the panels and just like last time out goes my dads cane

"This was the first bonding moment Clem and I had" I think

"Whats that?" Clem says knocing me out of my thoughts

"This was my dads cane. He'd zip around here on it from time to time" I reply back

"Was he sick?" She asks

"Nah, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane protected this place better then any guard dog every could" I say putting back the cane

"Plus he knew how to make it look cool. Like you with your hat" I add

She smiles "My dad gave it to me" She replies

"See dads are smart like that" I say back with a little sorrow

FLASHBACK

"Im sorry Im sorry Lee" Clem says while we hug

"Shh its okay now its okay" I say back to comfort her

After a few seconds of the hug I let go as I feel the inevitable getting closer

"We need to get out of here which way?" I ask

"That way" She points towards the door I came in from

As I open the door a walker shows up right in front of me making me gasp

But it doesnt go after me and sniffs at clem then trying to attack

I kill it instantly with the gun as I hear the click of it afterwards

"It didnt bite you.." She says

"Yea must be because" I first think of the bite but that doesnt make sense but wait the smell!

"Thats how we will get out of Savannah" I say

"You may wanna look away" I say to her as I cut open the walker

"Oh no" She replies looking away as I scoop out an organ

Giving her a nod she knows what im about to do

I smear the walker guts on here with her whimpering about it

"When we are safe you can take a shower" I say

"Not soon enough" She says

Shes obvious to the fact im gonna be dead soon

After smearing her twice on both sides she frowns

"Your missing something" I say to her

I hand her her hat that I found on the ground

"I.. thought it was gone" She says

"I thought you were gone" I say back

"Thank you" She says with a smile

Little did I know what was about to happen next

FLASHBACK OVER

"Better get this door clear huh?" I say

"Can I help?" Clem asks me

"Sure" I say

"Here we go. Watch your fingers in the drawers" I say knowing full well she wont

As we move it a couple of feet I then start asking questions

"How are you doing?" I ask her

"Yea its not that heavy" She replies

"How about with everything outside?" I ask

"Its not good.." She says

"No its not" I mumble out loud

"But I think it will be okay" She adds

Always the hopeful one arent you sweet pea I then smile at her

"Ok here we go" I say

We pull it a couple more feet as I prepare to turn it remembering her question

"Do you have kids?" She asks "No" I say bluntly

"You dont have a family?" She asks

Best to wait again before answering

"What do your parents do? I say avoiding the question

"My mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer" She says

"Was more like it" I think in my head

"Those are good jobs" I say to her

"Whats your job? She asks

"I teach history and writing and things like that" I reply

"Like um social studies?" She asks me

"Yea like that" I say

She nods before saying "You didnt answer my question"

"Alright a little further" I say

As we pull it to the right she asks the question ive been dreading to answer again

"Why dont you wanna talk about your family? Do they like hate you?" She asks me

"I hope not its just..complicated thats all" I say back

"Why?" She pries on my answer

"It just is" I say back

"But you love them right?" She says back

"Yeah of course" I say back with a fake smile

"Look my family is gone and I just wish things wouldve been different ok?" I tell her

"Yeah" Were her only words "I..I was on my way to prison before I meet you thats why there was that cop car" I say

Best to tell her now then never

"What? You did?" She says back

"Yes Clementine I did look the reason why was because he was a bad man" I tell her

"Do you have any questions?" I say

"No" She says back "Do you still trust me?" I ask back

"I do yea" She says back "Thanks for being honest with me"

"Of course Clem" I say back to her

We finally pull the desk then I hear "OW!" As I see what happened to her

The cut from her then gushs with blood

"Are you bleeding?" I ask

"A little" She says

"Ill look for some bandages" I tell her

"Okay" After setting her on the desk I walk to the first aid box and grab the bandages

"Lets take a look at that finger" I say examining the cut "Ow" I say "It hurt" She says back

"Lets get this covered up okay?" I say "Yes please" She says

After a couple of seconds we finally get her cut covered up

"There you are Clem" I say "Thank you" She says back

Then I look around before I hear these dreaded words

"Lee? What if my parents come home and im not there?" Clem asks me

END OF CHAPTER 6

Done and Done man that took some creative writing and a Monster to finish but its done so yea that was it for this chapter As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Telltale franchise games but cry for them 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone Soul here this is another late chapter as my sleep schedule is way out of wack to once again sleep for about 2 hours but enough about me let the chapter continue!

Ch.7 The motel

There it was the question ive wanted to avoid being asked

"If I lie she will run off to the stranger but at the same time might not believe me if I tell her the cold truth" I think in my head

I figure out im standing there dumbfounded "They will uhh... track us down. Dont worry" I lie to her

Best to comfort her with a lie for now maybe ease into the cold truth

"Yea ok we should keep a lookout" She replies

"Ive got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way" She adds

"Stay close to me until then ok?" I ask back at her

She nods agreeing with my earlier question

Then my eyes wander off to the picture oh god the picture was there

I pick it up first happy about old memories but become saddened due to the face my brothers outside waiting for me to kill him

"Best do like last time Lee" I mumble and tear myself in the picture before I hear

"Find anything?" Carleys voice surprises me for the second time

"A photo of the family who owned this place. It might help us track down the keys to the office" I say back waiting to hear her say

"I know who you are" Yep those words "You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parents store;folks around town know the owners son got himself a life sentence"

"Stop I get it and no im not like that at all ok? I say "I stuck with my first name for a reason"

"And you I know your a reporter for WABE who payed attention to my trial" I call her out on everything she says

"How could you have possibly known that?" She asks back

"I used to listen to WABE on the radio" I lie

"Fine but I think im gonna keep the little secret to myself ok?" She says back

"Thanks it will make it much easier to talk to people" I say back calmly

"Dont worry about it" She replies with a smile

"So looks like two people know who you are now Lee" Clem says

"Yea your right about that Clementine" I say back

We walk back into the drugstore in silence "Clem asked if I was bad last time so telling her already who I was cleared that up quick" I think

"Wait! I almost forgot" I turn back around grabbing my dads remote from the desk then head back into the drugstore

Afterwards I hear Clems walkie talkie go off

"Hey there this is Glenn and uh, Im kinda in a jam here" I hear Glenn say through the walkie

"Uh,little girl, if your there can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie,or whatever

She hannds me the walkie talkie making me grin inside as she knew what Glenn meant

"This is Lee whats up?" I ask

"Let me guess your stuck at that motor inn?" I ask him

"Yea there was a bunch of walkers around so I hid in the ice machine and now they wont leave" Glenn replies

"Ok Glenn we are gonna talk it out then send some people to come and get you ok?" I say back

"Phew sweet ill see you then" He adds

"What do you think?" Kenny asks

"I think Dougs not great around zombies and youve got your family here. Ill take Carley and her deadeye down to the motor inn get Glenn and get back here as fast as we can" I answer back

"If thats what you wanna do" Kenny puts "Someone has to Kenny" I say back

"Yea im in" Carley says "Good I didnt think you wanted to come for a minute" I joke back

"Ha funny guy, Let me know as soon as you want to head out I could use a jog" She states back

"Whos the joker now?" I say back

Silence well crap

After some more searching around the store I walk to Clementine again

"How are you Clementine?" I ask "Im okay I guess" She states back

"You did a good job Clem so thanks for your help" I say trying to make her feel better

"Thanks" She says back with a smile

"Lee? That walker over there tried to bite me" She says

"Yea but I was there though" I say back "Yea and you stopped it. Can you do that more?" She asks

"I will protect you sw-" Lee you gotta stop with that

"Ok that makes me feel better" She says back

I then walk to Carley "You ready to head out?" I ask "Yea you?" She asks back "Yea lets go" I say then turning to Clem

"Im gonna be gone for awhile ok?" I tell her "Be careful okay?" She says back "I will I promise" I say back

The drive there was awful that I almost blacked out

But we finally made it to the motel to find Glenn

My first instinct was to get behind that wall and wait

"Rargh" a walker heads towards Carley before she gets down as well

"That was close" She states

Then rumbling around in the ice machine makes me lose train of thought

"That could be Glenn hold your fire" I say to her

"GUYS! Oh man am I glad to you're here" Glenn says

"Guys see that door over there surrounded by walkers?" I say to them

"Theres a survivor trapped up there its a girl we have to save her from them!" Glenn states

"I agree" but for a differnt reason

"Fine lets go save Glenns damsel in distress" Carley adds

"It be best if we split up Ill go near the truck and take those guys out and Carley you stay here case they get the jump on me" I say

I grab the pillow and ask Carley a question

"Can I borrow your gun real quick?" I ask

"How about I keep it and follow you?" She says

I smother the walker near the truck and then tell Carley to shoot it

Next is the car I push the car after pulling the gear shift and grab the spark plug

Then I smash the spark plug on the ground grabbing the porclean inside it

Finally I smash the trucks window and grab the ice pick to kill the rest

"This will be easy now" I say

"That will scramble a brain pretty good" Glenn adds

Finally killing the last of the walkers before going to grab the axe

"Eat this!" I say to him shoving my ice pick in his brain as he falls on the car putting a hole through his head

"Dude where did your weapon go?" Glenn asks

I pull out the ice pick "Its right here actually" I say back

"Then who gets the axe?" Glenn asks

"I do, you take the ice pick" I say to Glenn

"Fine" Glenn says back

"You two stay behind me I got the last two" Telling the others

"Ok Lee we will leave them to you" Carley says

Climbing the stairs and killing the walkers were easy now came the hard choice

"Miss are you alright?" I say

"NO! DONT COME IN HERE!" She yells back

"Shes in trouble!" Glenn says

"Im coming in miss!" I yell back

Cutting off the wood plant nailed to the door knob I see its locked so my next instinct is to kick the door down

After one kick I hear this "OK OK IM COMING Out..." She says

The sight was even more horrible the second time then the first

"Guys shes been bit" I say instantly

Crap I know the choice is either her kill herself or B. Refuse and fall from the fragile balcony thats what my choices are but which one do I pick?!

"Miss everything is gonna be fine" I say

"You have a gun..." She states

"Yea why?" Carley asks

"May I borrow it?" She says back

"Lee what do I do here?" Carley asks me

Those words made this decision even harder but finally I choose to do

"Carley I need you to.." I say with a frightened look on my face

END OF CH.7

Whew that took longer then most to get creative but its finally done and done another chapter done whoo!  
>As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Telltale games franchise nor its party member I do however own the tears I cried during Season one and two as well as Wolf Among Us <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Another Chapter here get your fresh new chapter here! Anyways thanks for the support on my first ever fanfic write makes it alot easier knowing I got readers waiting for the next chapter!

Ch.8 Hey Bud

"Give her the gun Carley" I finally decide

"What no!" She refuses too

"Then shoot her" I say bluntly to Carley

"This cant be happening" I hear Glenn say

Carley thinks for a moment before handing her the gun

"Thank you Thank you so much" The bit girl says

"Come on guys we should go" Glenn says

"We cant leave yet" Carley says to him

"What why?" He asks back

"Cause someone needs to stay and pick up the gun" I answer them

After some silence I finally speak up and say "You guys go Ill pick up the gun" I tell them

"Ok Lee if thats what you wanna do" Carley says

They walk away from the balcony as I turn to the bit girl

"God bless you" I tell her

"God bless you" She says before pointing the gun at her head

I turn away before I hear the gun go off

I pick up the gun and head down as we walk towards the car and drive away in silence

Finally reentering the drug store Kenny asks "Everyone alright?"

I reply with "Yea we had some close calls but Glenn is fine and...yea we're okay"

"I got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car" Glenn says without making eye contact

"Good to hear it" Kenny replies with

"How are things back here" I ask him

"Quiet our "friend" is still in and out of over there he wont survive anymore stress" Kenny says

FLASHBACK

"ILL BREAK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN" Larry yells out

"Dad! you cant-" Lilly starts but is cut off

"OOH oh god" Larry says as he falls

"OH CRAP DAD!" Lilly yells back

FLASHBACK OVER

"The next order of business would be to get those keys to the pharmacy" I say

He nods and walks back to Katjaa and Duck

"Heard or seen anything?" I ask Doug

"Nothing,luckily want to step outside have a look around?" He says

"That gates locked out there right so sure" I say smartly

"Wow and you knew that how exactly?" Doug replys with

"I saw Glenn lock it on our way in here" I lie again

"Now can we look around?" I ask Doug

"Uhh yea lets go" He says

After walking out the front door Doug answers the sight with "Jesus..."

"They just eat and if one gets you you become one of them and eat more of them" I say

"I was thinking the same thing" Doug says

"I think im gonna be sick" Doug adds with

"This may take more then a couple of days before all this gets sorted out" I say

"Yea thats for sure" He says

"Lets stay down and try not to draw attention" I say

"Good idea" He says back as we crouch down

I turn to see my brother zombified trapped under a street light

Still so unreal that im reliving everything again

"That guy over there has the keys" I tell Doug

"How can you be sure?" He asks

"Look at this photograph" I say while pulling out said photograph

"He could be a drugstore employee and died with the keys in his pocket" I add

"I think its worth a shot if we could clear the streets of the you know undead" He says back

"Yea I will just give me a moment" I say back

Then I turn and ask Doug

"Hey this remotes universal think you could reprogram it to use on those tvs?" I ask him

"Yea probably I remember all the codes from AV" He says as he turns on the tvs

"Great job Doug" I say back

"Thanks least someone knows nerds rule" He says

"We still need a little more though" I say while staring at the brick

"This is a crazy idea so stand back" I tell Doug

I then proceed to axe off the lock and slightly open the gate to where I can reach the brick

"Lets practice my throwing again I guess" I mumble

I grab the brick and throw it shattering the windows and drawing the walkers attention

"Alright stay here" I tell Doug

I run across the street too my brother

"Hey bud..." I say

I add with "I dont know what happened to mom and dad but I know if you were there you wouldve died for them so yea im gonna assume thats what happened"

"Did you find them yet!" Doug yells out

"Just a moment" I say back

"Im sorry I wasnt there the first time around or this time either but I have to do this now" I tell my brother

Not making the same mistake as last time I chop him in the head killing him instantly

I then look in his pockets to find the pharmacy keys in his right pocket next to his and my picture

I grab the keys and raise them to Doug who looks over at the hoarde

"You best get out of there now!" He yells

The hoarde takes notice of my chopping and looks back towards me

I run as fast as my leg could go back across the street and back inside

"That was close" Doug says

"But we did it thats all that matters" I say back

"I have the keys to the office" I tell Lilly

"Yes god your amazing" Lilly replys back "Lets get in there"

We walk in to the office as I open the pharmacy remembering what happens next

"DONT!" I tell Lilly

"Why?" She asks back "Look there alarm system if we go in there we will have to get ready"

"Ok get them ready and ill wait for your go" Lilly says

I walk in and start telling people the plan

"Kenny,Duck,And Katjaa get to the pickup and start filling up the gas here Kenny take my axe" I say while handing him the axe

"Carley you go to the window here as they will try to break it" I point Carley at the window

"Doug stay near the office as your going to be our door holder" I say to Doug

"Clementine you stay away from the windows ok?" I tell Clementine

"Glenn your on that shelf there" I show Glenn the shelf that fell

I help Larry into the office with Lilly so she can get him out fast

"I got the front door everyone ready? I ask and get nods

I run into the office to grab my dads cane to block the door

"We are ready Lilly" I tell her

The alarm goes off instantly

"Here they come..." I say out loud

END OF CH.8

And thats a wrap for ch.8 man my hands hurt from typing but hey I can manage next chapter is the end of ep.1 so stay tuned!  
>As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<br>DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the Telltale franchise but do own the tears I cry while playing their games 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is gonna be short but sweet and I have to inform you guys that I have to go on a tiny hiatus as between episodes as this takes alot out of to write hopefully you guys understand

Ep.9 To the motel(End of Ep.1)

The walkers started to break in after awhile

"Clementine are you alright?" I say while looking for her

"Yea im ok Lee" She says back as it turns out shes to the right of me

The walkers getting in snaps me back

"Glenn how are we looking?" I yell at him

"Not very good they are getting in pretty easily!" He yells back

"Carley hows that window?" I ask her

"I got this covered dont worry about it" She says back

"Alright everyone! Stay prepared they are getting in" I yell out

The breaking of windows makes me turn to Carley who is getting pulled out by walkers as she is about to be eaten

"Carley I got you!" I yell out running over and pulling her back to the drugstore

"Thanks" She says to me

"HELP!" I hear Lilly say

I run to see what has happened and see her and Larry fighting off a walker

And as soon as I did the walker takes a bite out of Larry

"DAD NO!" Lilly says as Kenny barges in the door

Kenny kills the walker behind me as it was about to take a bite out of me

I turn to see Clementine looking at a pair of walkers and whimpering

Its my parents

I knew they were gone but never saw them as the undead

"Clementine!" I yell as I run after her and kill my undead dad who was trying to bite her

"Lets go!" Kenny yells out

We all climb into the cars and drive off

"Head to the motel" I tell Kenny in his pickup "Ill drive" I volunteer getting in Glenns car

"Dad are you alright?" Lilly says to Larry

"Ill be fine" Larry says

"Whats wrong with Larry?" Clem says

"Hes been bit" I say to Clem

"Oh.." She replies

We then ride in silence to the motel

A few minutes later

"We are here" I tell the crew in the car

We see the corpses of the walkers and the bit girl as I haul them in a pile

I start talking to everyone

"Close call back there" Kenny says

"Yea but what are we gonna do about you know him?" I say pointing at Larry

"I guess we will have to wait and see" He replies

"Yea I guess so maybe he will be alright" Lieing to him

I then walk to Glenn

"Hey Glenn" I say before he puts his hand up listening to the radio about his friends

"I think I need to go" He says

"Yea that would be be-" I start before remembering the talkie

"Can I have the talkie back first?" I ask

"Yea here" He says handing the talkie back

"Find your friends man" I say

"Thanks I will" He says before he gets into his car and driving off

After awkwardly talking to Carley and Doug I go and talk to Clementine

"Hey Clementine" I say to her

"Hi... Lee" Clem says

"So that was something huh" I say

"Im sorry Lee" She says

"For what?" I ask "Making you do that to your parents" She replies back

"Oh thats alright it was sad but I did it to protect you ok?" I tell her

She nods before asking "Hey Lee my talkies being weird can I borrow yours?" She asks

"Sure here" I say handing it to her

Then I stop and look around then go and talk to Kenny

"Hey Lillys broken right now we are gonna need to hold up here for awhile" I say

"Well this motel is pretty damn defendable so it should be fine" Kenny says

"Well I agree with that" I say

And then right on cue the power shut off

"Well there goes the neighborhood" I think 


	10. Ep2 Chapter 1

Im back and beautiful then ever! The hiatis was necessary as I was losing my spark to type the chapters but the spark is lit again and im so ready for this chapter!

Ep.2 Ch.1 Hello Again, Ben

3 Months Later

I sneak up behind a walker eating the rabbit that started this whole starvation thing

Bam! Right in the head killing it instantly with my fire axe

"Dammit, what they get this time?" I hear Mark say

"Looks like a rabbit" I reply back

"Well thats another desert lost" He says back

"I still cant believe we have about 2 months of that commissary food left" He says as we walk away from that rabbit

"Well we have to be smart about what we have to eat or else we could go through it all" I say back

"I heard Doug naming types of pies now those are deserts to eat" Mark replys

"And when I saw you trying to sneak for Carleys food at dinner I thought she was gonna chop off your hand" I say back smiling

"Sorry! But she had the good food to eat abd I wanted a bite" Mark replies

"I just hope Clementine is getting enough food in her to survive" I say back

"After all the food you "shared" with her im surprised your even asking that" He replys

"Think Kennys havin more luck then we are" I ask

"I hope so" He says

FLASHBACK

"DAD!..." Larrys reanimated corpse comes right towards Lilly

"Lilly! I got you" Doug says

He runs towards the undead Larry holding a board

Smack! He hits Larry upside the head as he falls on the ground

But its not enough...

I pull out my fireaxe and drive it straight into Larrys skull

"Im sorry Lilly..." I say to her

FLASHBACK OVER

"You know Kennys thinkin about taking off in that RV if he can get it running" Mark replies to snap me out of thought

"Kenny wont abandon us. Hes a good man" I say

"I guess we will see" Mark says back

"It would be alot easier on Lilly if Larry was still alive" Mark adds

"Yea he may have been a dick but he was just trying to protect his daughter like I am for Clementine" I say back

A bird landing on a tree stops the conversation

Mark gets into position to try and shoot it

"Dont. Gunshot will bring walkers. We have more then enough food to not get reckless" I say

"Yea your right" He says back

"AHHHH!" The scream makes the bird fly off as it echos in the forest

"Shit! Was that Kenny?" Mark says

"I dont think so but we should see anyways" I say back

We run towards the noise as we find the 3 kids yet again

"One of the most brutal things ive ever had to do" I think in my head

"Jesus christ" Mark says'

"Oh shit! No. No... Please dont kill us! We just want to help our teacher! We'll leave I swear!" The black haired kid says

Kenny runs in on us and asks "Lee! You guys okay?"

The screams from the teacher draw more walkers to our presence

"Travis! Maybe they can help!" Ben says

"Ben that fuckup who I kept giving more chances too its... good to see him alive again" I think

"Why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?" Kenny says

"Looks like im missing conversation best ask the best question" I think again

"Was he bitten?" I sask

"What no! I swear" Ben says

"Okay let me see what we can do. Kenny and Mark you too cover me while I see what I can do"

I stand up knowing what needs to be done

"Im gonna have to cut you out" I say to the teacher

"Oh god" Travis says

I lift my axe for the first cut

And I bring it down hard and fast

END OF EP.2 CH.1

And cliffhanger ending right there! sorry if its short but have to restablish my typing ablities I swear!  
>As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged!<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Telltale or their partners but I do own the tears I cry from their games 


End file.
